


The Others

by RainStormRaider



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStormRaider/pseuds/RainStormRaider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Generation Kill Crossover - What happens beyond the Wall is beyond Westeros, and dead men can tell no tales of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Others

 

 

The pact was simple, a life for a future.

Nathaniel breathes in the frigid air and exhales shards of ice. They put a sword in his hands that night, as crystal clear as water and just as thin. They nudged her broken body toward him and then whispered, “Finish her.”

This was not what he would have chosen, but the blood price had to be paid nonetheless.

Afterwards, he drank from her wrist; it was the only part of her left unblemished. When he hears the sickening crack of bone, he knows it is done. A long time ago, when he’d first heard those stories, he’d been cautioned that when it came to blood: don’t think, just drink. Now he stares down at the ethereal sword instead, can’t stand to watch as they tear her head from her neck with their bare hands, and tries not to hear them rip her flesh asunder with their sharp teeth. He does not flinch. Nothing must show. Any weakness here would be a festering wound; scratched open until it was bleeding once more, feeding their dark hunger.

Nate looks up at his father, his ice-blue eyes glowing in the dark of the cave wall looming over him. The wind howls through the dark trees and he stills to decipher the message hidden within. He does not wonder how they disposed of her remains. His father lowers his gaze, and Nate is reminded of the night he came for him, he had been two dead-winters old then.  Old enough to know what it meant when a White Walker came to claim you for its own.

The sword is weightless, light bends in glittering patterns on its blade. As his father beckons to him, Nate tightens his hold on its hilt, walks slowly into the cave system. It’s dank and dark and he can hear the low hum of Skorth from deep within. He follows quietly, sheathing his blade and resting it alongside his leg. It’ll be full light soon and the Others must go to rest. Tonight will be a bloody feast: the Thenn have grown in numbers and the Thinning must begin soon.

Nate tries not to stare when he enters the cave-hall, his eyes are not his father’s, he looks more like his Free Folk mother and stands out here. It’s been five dead-winters now and yet he still prefers the weirwood canopy of his mother’s tribal retreat to the Frostfangs’ shielding caves. The longing surges so quickly that his knuckles whiten at the effort it takes to tamp down on it.  He must not display any colour on his skin, it will be yet another reminder of his blood.

It’s always during Storm Council, when he has to sit at the back and watch the Others, that he feels most like an outsider. There are very few of his kind here, and though he may be a White Walker born, his green within blue eyes betray him at every turn. At first break, his father signals and Nate slinks quietly out into the hallway behind him.

“Tonight you travel to Always Winter.”

“You do not wish me to be here for the Thinning?”

“This is not your place. Lead the Childlings to Frozen Shore and then take the Ice River home, you are needed there.”

“For what?”

“Do as you are bid, Nathaniel.” His father’s tone brooks no arguments, not that Nate would ever argue with someone as formidable as his father in any case.

“The White Wraiths don’t like me.”

“You are still Free Folk to them, do as you’ve been instructed and they will learn to trust you.”

“When do I get to partake in the Thinning?”

“In the near-winter, we will head out again; I will come for you then.”

“Father?”

“You did good Nathaniel, it was a worthy sacrifice. You have proven to me that when we take back what is Ours, you will be a great White Wraith. But that will not be tonight.”

“When does the Council plan to take the Wall?”

“Soon. We have waited for thousands of years to claim the Realm. Soon, the Andal-Lands will be ripe for the picking.”

“And I will be there?”

“You will be ready then. Make sure to leave at first dark.”

Nate nods quietly in return and watches his father walk back into the Council. Soon all of Westeros will know of the Will of the Others. All these men and their kings and their wars will fall away when the White Walkers come tearing down their walls.

As Nate strides outside, he takes in the sun rising palely over the Frostfangs. His sword slides over his thigh and he shudders involuntarily at its frigid burn. It reminds him of what they say beyond the Wall: _Winter is coming._

 

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> This Generation Kill Crossover came about because of the Fic(k) Fest currently happening at the GK LJ. It was meant to be very brief but I might continue it as I delve deeper into the series. The most intriguing thing about the series is that the Land of Always Winter and everything that lies beyond The Wall is so mysterious and interesting. For someone who lives in a desolate landscape such as myself (I live in the Arctic) there is a whole new level of isolation showcased in the ASOIAF series. Plus the online wiki for it is AWESOME. Since this is un-beta-ed, only briefly cleaned up and generally a very short attempt, any and all criticism (whether constructive or not) is very much appreciated.


End file.
